


Impermanence

by yamabuki_kana (cygnisor)



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cygnisor/pseuds/yamabuki_kana
Summary: Gilgamesh could live a hundred years more and he would still be golden. His existence is one of permanence. He would remain this way forever as he is in Kirei’s mind: a king who possesses the garden of the world; an existence that is more than human’s.On another hand, Kirei has aged.(Or: Kirei contemplates his relationship with Gilgamesh, ten years after the Fourth Holy Grail War.)
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Kotomine Kirei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Impermanence

Gilgamesh laughs and Kirei forgets whatever he’s about to say.

He can’t remember either way. Not when Gilgamesh smirks and tilts back his head that way, uncaring if he is baring his throat to Kirei’s sight. Not when he is smiling as though he holds all the answer to the universe, and that smile is all that he is willing to give. Not when the red of his eyes glint as though rubies reflecting the light. Not when sunlight falls from the windows of the chapel, burning a mirage of halo onto the back of his head. 

And when Gilgamesh walks toward Kirei in that student uniform of his, looking years younger than he is supposed to be, light shifting behind him until his hair, too, shines golden within it; Kirei finally thinks, that’s all Gilgamesh will ever be.

Gilgamesh ten years after The Fourth Holy Grail War is still the same as Gilgamesh back at the first time he met Kirei. All golden. All glorious. All beautiful. He itched a way within Kirei’s soul until that existence of his is one that entangles Kirei. 

It went back before Emiya Kiritsugu destroyed Fuyuki with fire and Kirei woke up finding Gilgamesh before him, manifested in flesh, and they kissed in hunger and want and everything that burned in the hollow where Kirei’s heart used to be. It went back to the first of their meeting, even before Kirei found Gilgamesh loitering in his winery. It went back to the first time Kirei saw Tohsaka Tokiomi summon an existence more ancient than his comprehension, first time Kirei laid eyes upon the form that is the King of Heroes.

Kirei just never thought of the consequences, until now. 

Gilgamesh could live a hundred years more and he would still be golden. His existence is one of permanence. He would remain this way forever as he is in Kirei’s mind: a king who possesses the garden of the world; an existence that is more than human’s.

On another hand, Kirei has aged.

He ten years before is not the same as he is now. He’s older. Perhaps wiser. Despite the hollow in his chest, there is something to look forward to when he wakes up every day. There is grey in the strands of his hair now. There are new wrinkles he finds each time he looks upon a mirror.

Kirei wonders how much longer they can make this last. Whatever they have between them. This connection. 

One day, Gilgamesh will wake up and find the sight of Kirei lacking. Will wake up and find that he no longer needs Kirei. And perhaps by that time, Kirei will grow to be so undesirable, that Gilgamesh will finally find it in himself to kill him. 

Perhaps, but not now.

Now, Gilgamesh has walked even closer to Kirei, until the close distance makes Kirei reach out with familiarity, and finally his arms are holding Gilgamesh by the hips. 

Now, Gilgamesh is before him.

“What are you thinking about, mm?” 

Gilgamesh stares down at him, glorious and beautiful and everlasting. His gaze is one that burns. 

“The future,” Kirei finally answers.

Gilgamesh’s smirk widens. He bends down, until the golden of his hair brushes over Kirei’s, until Kirei is close enough to see that the red in Gilgamesh’s eyes is of blood instead of gems, until their lips are only a breath away.

“Sounds boring,” he says, eyes glinting, before leaning forward and capturing Kirei in a kiss.


End file.
